Syphon (status)
EBF1 Status Syphon Big.png|In EBF1 Status Syphon Big.png|From EBF2 to EBF4 EBF5 Status Syphon Big.png|In EBF5 Syphon, named Seal in first two games, is a recurring negative status effect in the , first appearing in the original . It is associated with and elements. Its icon is a six-pointed star in a circle, colored orange/yellow in the first game and white in successive games. Its effects are as follows: * On players, it simply blocks most skills from use. Normal Attack, Limit Breaks and items are still available, as well as switching equipment, tactics and everything else, with some exceptions in certain games. It also does not affect random summons and bonus spells from certain weapons. ** When inflicted with both Syphon and at the same time, the former is ignored: in EBF4, Syphon does not take away Berserked players' ability to occassionally use a stronger physical skill. * On foes, it switches them to an alternative attack pattern, which usually lacks magical attacks as well as any attacks connected to foe's magic cast animation (some of which may be physical, e.g. EBF3 Ancient Monolith's Cataclysm). The pattern is configured separately for each foe, often with oddities: some foes also lose some physical attacks without clear reasoning (e.g. EBF3&4 Yellow Wasp's dart), or (rarely) keep some magical attacks (e.g. EBF4 Fire Elemental's Flame Shots); some don't have a dedicated pattern and thus ignore Syphon completely (e.g. EBF3 Squid Arm). Foes that use only magical attacks either switch to a backup physical attack if one exists (e.g. EBF3 Skull Ghost), or skip turns (e.g. Monoliths). This article does not list Syphon patterns; they can be found in foe articles. ** Priority of Syphon and Berserk is inconsistent too, for the same reason. Additional application of Syphon will increase the duration of the ailment, but does not affect which attacks are blocked. Epic Battle Fantasy * Syphon is not yet available for players to use, neither there are resistances against it. * When inflicted on Natalie, it will not block Purify. For players, Syphon can be cured with: * Purify (Natalie's White Magic spell). * Antidote (consumable item). * Waiting a number of turns. * Having the victim die. Unlike with , moving to the next screen/background will not cure the status. Enemy attacks that can cause Syphon: * Ancient Eye's pulse — 100% chance, 4x length. * Zombie Goku's seal — 100% chance, 3x length, targets both players. Epic Battle Fantasy 2 When inflicted on Natalie, it will not block Purify, but will block her Summon menu. In later games it's vice versa. Syphon is available to players through the following skills and equipment: * Unleash with Rune Blade — 400% chance, 5x length. As no foes have higher Syphon resistance than 66.(6)% (besides immunity), it's basically a guaranteed application. * Syphon — 120% chance, 5x length, targets all foes. For players, Syphon can be cured with: * Purify (Natalie's White Magic spell) — targets all players. * Antidote (consumable item). * Kyun (Natalie's Limit Break) — targets all players. * Waiting a number of turns. * Having the victim die (even with ). * Reaching a checkpoint. Skill bonuses providing resistance against Syphon: * Immunity for Natalie — Grants 50% chance to dodge any bad status effect or stat debuff, independent of their infliction chance. * Immunity x2 for Natalie — Grants actual immunity to all bad statuses and debuffs. Enemy attacks that can cause Syphon: * Spirit's Glitter — 30% chance, 3x length, targets both players. * Zombie Hydra's Dark Flare — 30% chance, 3x length, targets both players. * Satelite Dish's signal jammer — 70% chance, 2x length, targets both players. Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Syphon is available to players through the following skills and equipment: * Syphon — up to 90% chance and 3x length, targets all foes. * Rune Blade (sword) — up to 30% chance and 3x length at base. * Unleash with Rune Blade (sword) — 150% chance, 3x length. * Unleash with Demon Tail (staff) — up to 150% chance and 5x length. * Dream Catcher (staff) — up to 100% chance and 3x length at base. * Unleash with Ark Angel (gun) — up to 150% chance and 5x length. * Steel Shark (gun) — up to 100% chance and 2x length at base. For players, Syphon can be cured with: * Medipack (Lance's Backup ability). * Purify (Natalie's White Magic spell) — targets all players. * Garlic (consumable item). * Kyun (Natalie's Limit Break) — targets all players. * Waiting a number of turns. * Having the victim die (except if with ). * Winning/fleeing from the battle. Equipment providing resistance against Syphon: * Dark Tooth (staff) — up to 100%. * Demon Tail (staff) — up to 100%. * Dream Catcher (staff) — up to 50%. * Sentinel (staff) — up to 100%. * Chainsaw (gun) — -50%. * Steel Shark (gun) — up to 100%. * Cow Horns (female hat) — up to 100%. * Nurse Hat (female hat) — up to 100%. * Casual Shirt (male armor) — up to 100%. * Mage Hat (male armor) — up to 50%. * Cat Costume (female armor) — up to 100%. Enemy attacks that can cause Syphon: * Ancient Eye's pulse — 90% chance, 3x length. * Drill Bot's energy waves — 70% chance, 2x length. * Light Clay's slash — 80% chance, 1x length. * Purple Bee's sparkly stuff — 20% chance, 2x length, targets all players. Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Syphon is available to players through the following skills and equipment: * Syphon — up to 90% chance and 2x length, targets all foes. * Talisman Seal — up to 110% chance and 3x length. * Chimera Bear (summon) — 70% chance, 2x length, targets all foes. * Equilibrium (sword, BM Premium only) — up to 100% chance and 2x length at base. Additionally, it may counter with Legend — up to 8% chance with the first 8 hits and up to 30% chance with the final 9th hit, 2x length. (Assuming weapon's inherent status isn't changed by a flair.) * Rune Blade (sword) — up to 50% chance and 3x length at base. * Alchemy Set (staff) — ≈7.7% chance to roll the required status, which is applied with up to 100% chance and 5x length at base. Additionally, it may counter with Spectrum — up to 130% chance and 5x length. * Dreamcatcher (staff) may cast Talisman Seal — see above. Additionally, it may counter with the same spell. * Mystic Breeze (staff) — up to 60% chance and 2x length at base. * Alchemist's Bow (bow) — ≈7.7% chance to roll the required status, which is applied with up to 100% chance and 5x length at base. * Sky Feather (bow) — up to 50% chance and 2x length at base. * Shrine Maiden Dress (female armor) may summon Talisman Seal — see above. For players, Syphon can be cured with: * Cleanse (shared skill). * Medipack (Lance's skill). * Purify (shared skill) — targets all players. * Garlic (consumable item). * Kyun (Natalie's Limit Break) — targets all players. * Waiting a number of turns. * Having the victim die (except if with ). * Winning/fleeing from the battle. Equipment providing resistance against Syphon: * Rune Blade (sword) — up to 100%. * Dreamcatcher (staff) — up to 100%. * Mystic Breeze (staff) — up to 100%. * Shooting Star (staff, Premium only) — up to 100%. * Super Snipe (gun) — up to 100%. * Alchemist's Bow (bow) — up to 100%. * Sky Feather (bow) — up to 100%. * Casual Cap (male hat) — up to 100%. * Headband (male hat) — 0%. to 100% * Mage Hat (male hat) — up to 100%. * Nurse Hat (female hat) — up to 100%. * Casual Shirt (female armor) — up to 100%. * Shrine Maiden Dress (female armor) — up to 100%. * Air Badge (flair) — up to 100%. Enemy attacks that can cause Syphon: * Ancient Eye's pulse — 66% chance, 2x length. * Ancient Eye's flamethrower — 33% chance, 1x length, targets all players. * Barrier Rune's energy shot — 100% chance, 2x length. * Chimera Bear's holy beam — 50% (100% on Hard/Epic) chance, 1x length, targets all players. * Diamond Golem's tail stab — 100% chance, 9x length. * Dish Turret's signal jammer — 70% chance, 2x length, targets all players. * Praetorian MKII's Dark Eyes — 100% chance, 3x length, targets all players. * Purple Wasp's sparkly stuff — 33% chance, 2x length, targets all players. * Sacred Rune's Talisman Seal — 80% chance, 2x length. * The Creator's holy beam — 100% chance, 2x length, targets all players. * White Clay's Syphon — 50% chance, 2x length, targets all players. * Wind Sprite's clouds — 30% chance, 2x length. Trivia * In the portuguese language of Epic Battle Fantasy 4, both the status and the Syphon spell are actually translated to "Amnésia", even though there is a portuguese word for "Syphon" that is "Sifão". Category:Status Effects Category:Epic Battle Fantasy Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 2 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4